


cruise

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: drabbles [21]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: this is old, but it feels different. scott reflects.





	cruise

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> hello  
> don't know where this came from but enjoy? it's not rly angsty but it's like ambiguously introspective kinda i don't know lmao

When the two of them stumble offstage the first night, high on adrenaline and laughter, Scott turns without a thought and hugs Mitch as tight as he can. He feels Mitch tuck his face into his shoulder. Their skin is sticky with sweat and makeup, but it couldn’t make the least bit of difference as people flow around them, moving set pieces and equipment and chattering urgently about the next performer.

“That was amazing,” Mitch says after a moment, half into Scott’s ear. Scott smiles into his shoulder, humming in agreement and squeezing him a little harder for a moment before they separate.

“It’s only night one.” Scott knows they have to save their energy or else they’ll burn out before the end of the trip, but he can’t help but let himself indulge in the giddy energy flowing through his veins.

They stop by a few different rooms and parties, sipping sickly-sweet drinks and taking increasingly drunk, silly pictures.

By the time they make their way to their rooms, they’re barely sober enough to navigate the maze of corridors that cruise ships invariably have below deck. They’ve been given suites next to each other at the end of a secluded corridor. They’re supposedly in a hall that’s been marked off for performers and big names, to keep them safe from “the peasants”, as Mark jokingly said when the trip details had been sent. Scott wouldn’t put it past any of their fans to figure out their suite numbers, but he appreciates the effort regardless. He fumbles for his key, cursing under his breath when he can’t seem to get it into the lock.

Mitch stands outside his room, leaning on the door. His eyes are closed, lips bitten-red and shirt falling off his shoulders. Scott pauses in his attempts to unlock his door and stares at Mitch. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Mark’s teasing, disapproving voice tells him he already _has_ a man, and even then, he and Mitch already tried _something more_ , and it didn’t work out then, but Scott’s drunk. Nostalgia hits hard, bringing him back to the days they’d end up falling into the same bed after shows, pulling each other’s clothes off and getting each other off, sloppy and fast, before burrowing under the covers and sleeping well into the next morning. And the laughter, god, the laughter. Mitch was always such a fun person, and Scott was hopelessly in love, once.

“Scotty?” Mitch’s voice is soft and tired. “Are you alright?”

Scott blinks, forcing himself to refocus. Mitch is watching him, a soft smile playing at his lips.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

“Goodnight, babe,” Mitch murmurs, dimples appearing for a second before he pushes his door open and disappears inside.

“Night, Mitchy.”

Scott stays in the hall for a little longer, wondering when it all changed. Then he wonders if maybe, just maybe, someday, it’ll be back.  

 

 

-fin.?

**Author's Note:**

> tbh it was the hall image that got stuck in my head of them like.. re-seeing each other for whatever drunk reason


End file.
